The Wrong Prophecy
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ramalan. Bisakah ia dipercaya? Fic untuk merayakan SasuSaku Fan Festival Day.


20 Februari = SasuSaku fan day, dan --lagi-lagi ini karena seseorang yang telah mengajak saia untuk ikutan. Ahaha, ga saia sebutin ah, takutnya dia malu~ lol \^0^/

Telah berhasil saia selesaikan setelah sakit, kyahaha, kupikir ga sempat ikutan even ini, eh taunya, di tengah CENGKRAMAN seseorang --tepatnya benda-benda kali ya? itu tuh~ *melototin tumpukan buku*, saia sempat mewujudkannya.

Ah, di hari ini aku cuma bisa berdoa, semoga bakal ada berita bahagia SasuSaku kelak. Terserah tanggapannya apalah, yang jelas, dalem ati saia berharapa semacam itu... :DD

* * *

******The Wrong Prophecy******

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.  
Saia hanyalah fans yang mencintai SasuSaku, dan sedang mengekspresikannya disini~ :D

.

Time for reading!

* * *

Sakura berpejam, meyakinkan diri, serta berusaha memisahkan antara intuisi dengan khayalan mengerikan yang timbul di benaknya. Sudah lima menit ia melakukannya.

_Tidak, itu seperti nyata, Sakura!_ batinnya menghamburkan kata-kata.

"Tidak, jangan sampai!" teriaknya, menggaung di dinding rumahnya yang sepi, yang hanya ia tinggali sendiri. Tapi, selama ini intuisinya hampir tak pernah salah.

Ia membuka mata, kembali ke alam nyata --setelah kepergiannya ke dimensi pemikirannya yang luas dan mistis.

Lalu, dengan matanya yang masih agak nanar setelah lama memejamkan mata, ia raih sekotak benda yang ada di meja kaca, di hadapannya. Sekotak kartu tarot.

**xxx**

Sakura Haruno, 16 tahun. Siswa sekolah menengah yang sekarang memilih tinggal sendiri untuk alasan kemandiriannya. Punya kemampuan lain melebihi kebanyakan orang --tepatnya indra keenam yang membuatnya bisa menerawang lebih jauh ke detik-detik masa depan kehidupannya, serta melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di tempat lain pada orang-orang terdekatnya, yang telah memiliki ikatan batin lebih padanya.

Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mendiamkan itu semua, tidak menceritakannya pada sembarang orang. Hanya beberapa yang mengetahui --orang tua, sahabat dekat, dan kekasih, cukup itu, pikirnya. Menceritakannya lebih lanjut kepada yang tidak berkepentingan bisa membuatnya repot, karena sejujurnya, meramal bukan sesuatu yang disukainya.

Ia hanya mau meramal untuk saat-saat yang diperlukan, hal mendesak dan terkadang ramalan itu muncul sendiri tanpa ia kehendaki.

Oke, terkadang kemampuan itu ia syukuri....

Tapi tidak saat ini.

Ia mengelak sebuah intuisi yang mencuat di kepalanya. Sebuah pemikiran dan kilas singkat tentang seseorang.

Tentunya bukan pemikiran yang positif, tapi sebuah tangkapan ilusi yang mengerikan, sadis dan kejam.

Sepintas ia berpikir itu hanyalah sebuah perasaan kalut karena kejadian tempo hari....

**Flashback mode: on.**

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

"Ha?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bertemakan kimia dari matanya, beralih kepada temannya

Pemuda di hadapannya diam, ekspresinya datar, walau kata-kata yang penting barusan terluncur dari sepasang bibirnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu kelas 10 dulu."

"Kau? Su-suka padaku?" ,kini buku kimia di depan Sakura telah tergeletak di meja perpustakaan, bukan berada di tangannya lagi karena perhatian Sakura telah penuh beralih menjadi sebuah keterkejutan.

"Ya. Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Ke-kekasihmu?" Sakura menggantung jawaban selanjutnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku perlu jawaban sekarang, Sakura. Karena aku telah menunggumu sekian lama. Kuharap kau bisa memahamiku...."

"Ta-tapi aku... Sudah memiliki kekasih...."

"Kekasih?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "I-iya...."

"Siapa yang bisa dan berani merebut hatimu, Sakura?" ekspresinya sedikit berubah muram.

Bibir Sakura menggumam, menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"Dia? Sejak kapan kau kenal dia?"

"Sejak... SMP."

"Kapan dia menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Baru saat masuk SMA, saat kelas 10. Maafkan aku ya? Aku tidak bisa menerimamu...."

"Begitu...."

Sang pemuda lantas berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menunjukkan raut bersalah.

**Flashback mode: off.**

Sakura memutar-mutar urutan kartu tarot di tangannya. Yang di atas dikembalikan ke bawah, yang bagian bawah diacak ke tengah, dan yang tengah berganti posisi ke bagian atas. Berulang, beberapa kali hingga dirasanya cukup.

Lalu disusunnya kartu-kartu itu dalam sebuah kesimetrisan yang telah ia hafalkan maknanya semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu --tepatnya pada saat pertama kali ia memiliki kartu itu. Hanya kesimetrisan sederhana, dua samping, dua atas.

Berdasarkan metodenya, kartu yang ada di kiri dan bawah adalah yang bermakna kelam, kemalangan. Dan yang kanan dan atas adalah sebaliknya, menyatakan peruntungan yang akan terjadi.

Empat kartu telah disusun. Sekilas Sakura tersenyum tipis, kilas balik saat ia pertama kali diajarkan metode ini oleh kerabatnya yang juga punya kemampuan khusus seperti ini.

Deg!

Sakura sedikit bergidik saat akan membuka kartu terbawah.

Perlahan ia balik kartu itu.

Tidak.

Ini berita buruk. Rupanya sedikit kilasan mengerikan yang didapatnya barusan bukan hanya sebuah khayalan. Sepertinya nyata....

Sebuah gambar _skeleton_ yang tergambar implisit ada di depan mata emerald-nya. _Skeleton _mengartikan sebuah akhir. Kematian.

Dan tangannya pun bergetar hebat ketika ia akan membuka yang bagian kiri.

Gambar _skeleton_ ada di tangan kanannya, dan kini di tangan kirinya ada lembaran dengan motif simetris yang dibaca sebagai darah. Celaka.

Kedua lengan Sakura melemah, dan kedua kartu itu melayang dan tergolek diam di atas lantai.

Dengan harapan yang tersisa sedikit, ia buka bersamaan kedua kartu yang di kanan dan atas.

Yang kanan: garis yang menyerupai kupu-kupu. Kebebasan, yang di metode itu diartikan sebagai sesuatu yang pergi melayang. Hilang.

Yang atas: sebuah pohon dengan satu pucuk daun. Menandakan sebuah harapan kecil.

Jadi, kesimpulannya, hari ini akan penuh dengan hal yang mengerikan.

Inilah alasan kenapa Sakura membenci kemampuannya.

**xxx**

Hujan tak berhenti turun. Gelap, mendung sudah tentu menjadi penghias utama hari itu.

Beserta dengan warna-warna kehitaman senada yang menghambur di lantai. Kertas --tepatnya kartu.

Sakura menatap lurus, menyela pandang diantara hujaman yang menghantam tanah dengan keras, bertopang pada tembok balkon. Sembari menggigit benda kecoklatan yang masih beku dan keras.

Cokelat yang diberikan kekasihnya saat momen Valentine seminggu yang lalu. Dan yang ini adalah bungkus terakhir setelah dengan susah payah ia menghabiskan beberapa batang. Sang kekasih --karena saking perhatiannya barangkali, sampai satu keranjang kecil yang diberikan berisi cokelat secara keseluruhan.

Krek!

Batang itu terpatah pada ujungnya.

Sakura mengulum cokelat itu perlahan.

Sangat pahit!

Ia segera meludahkan cokelat itu. Rasanya terlalu getir.

Aneh, padahal cokelat ini bermerk sama dengan puluhan cokelat sebelumnya, dengan jenis dan varian yang tak berbeda pula. Tanggal kadaluwarsanya, masih jauh.

Sakura menggigit lagi cokelat itu. Kali ini hal serupa terjadi. Sangat amat pahit! Papilla lidahnya tak sanggup menahan rasa yang keterlaluan itu.

Rasa pahit itu terus menjalar, hingga ke dadanya. Menjelma menjadi suplai ke perasaan tak enaknya --membuat firasat buruk itu terus menghantui Sakura.

**xxx**

Sakura semakin galau. Semenjak tadi, ponsel kekasihnya yang ia hubungi sejak tadi tak kunjung diangkat. Kemana pemuda itu?

Bayangan mengerikan itu muncul kembali di mata Sakura.

Darah, cambukan, lelehan-lelehan mengerikan, cairan terciprat, dan cengiran ganas nan licik dari wajah tanpa ekspresi berkali-kali membumbui penglihatannya.

Sakura menengok ke luar. Hujan telah reda.

Segera ia sambar kunci yang bergantung di cermin kecil dekat sofa. Menghambur menuju garasi.

**xxx**

Sakura dengan tak sabar membuka pintu mobil mungilnya.

Tidak, jangan lagi.

Sebuah mawar hitam bertengger suram di bangku penumpang depan.

Mawar hitam berarti kematian, bukan? Setidaknya itu menurut ingatannya yang payah soal bahasa bunga yang sering diceloskan sahabat dekatnya.

Sakura mengambil dengan gemetar. Daun mawar itu bergoyang. Tapi tak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura. Siapa yang meletakkannya di sini?

Pintu dan kaca mobil terkunci, ditambah dengan keberadaan mobil yang berada di garasi yang tertutup menambah kemustahilan seseorang yang menyusup masuk untuk menaruhnya.

Apa benar sebuah pertanda itu menunjukkan suatu kenyataan?

Sakura melayang, terbawa arus pikirannya yang semakin labil dan tak rasional. Bayangan itu kembali muncul, lagi dan lagi meneror dirinya.

_Sebuah ruangan gelap dan suram, ada dua laki-laki di dalamnya. Yang satu mengelak tapi tak punya daya, yang satu menyeringai licik dengan tubuh yang pucat._

Kilasan sadis.

Sakura membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi ke rumah kekasihnya. Ia tahu --ia pikir ini benar, itu tidak terjadi di rumah sang kekasih.

Lantas, ia harus kemana?

Tunggu. Sakura dengan susah payah memunculkan kembali kilasan sadis itu.

Ada jendela di belakang sang pencambuk, dengan cahaya oranye dengan sedikit ungu lembayung yang diperlihatkan kaca bening jendela tersebut.

Itu berarti sore, bukan?

Dan sekarang belum terlalu sore, masih belum waktunya ungu lembayung itu muncul. Baru pukul lima lewat tujuh menit.

_Masih ada sedikit harapan!_ batin Sakura. Masalah kedua, dimana sang kekasih berada sekarang?

Sakura mengembalikan niatnya ke semula, pergi ke rumah sang kekasih.

**xxx**

'Ckiiieeett!!'

Sakura mengerem mendadak.

Seekor kucing memandangnya sinis, memancarkan aura mencurigakan dari sepasang mata piritnya yang memantuilkan sinar matahari. Tatapan seekor binatang yang hampir celaka, bisa kalian bayangkan, bukan?

Belum selesai keterkejutannya akan kucing yang hampir ditabraknya tersebut, satu lagi hal yang baru ia sadari.

Itu kucing hitam. Sakura dapat melihat aura mengerikan yang terpancar dari kucing hitam yang sedang menatapnya itu.

Setahunya, kucing hitam adalah bukan pertanda baik.

Lagi-lagi?

**xxx**

"Sakura?" seorang wanita manis tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura mengutarakan niatnya. Mencari sang kekasih.

"Oh, putraku tadi dijemput seseorang. Katanya temannya sekolah. Sekilas kudengar mereka mau pergi ke pertandingan basket di stadion kota. Tapi kau kelihatan pucat, Sakura, kau sakit? Sini, masuk dulu."

"Ah, begitu... Tidak usah, saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih banyak, tante..." Sakura membungkukkan badannya. "Saya pergi dulu."

"Ya, sama-sama. Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura!" ibu itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang telah menutup pintu mobil.

"_Sasuke-kun...."_

**xxx**

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat Teme," Naruto memainkan bola basket di tangannya. "Kau, Kiba?"

Kiba menggeleng seusai menenggak air mineral. "Tadi memang sekilas kulihat dia bersama Sai di tengah pertandingan. Tapi setelah pertandingan selesai, aku tidak melihatnya lagi, mungkin dia sudah pulang."

"Barusan aku ke rumahnya," Sakura mengerutkan kulit keningnya.

"Eh, baru ingat! Aku melihat mereka menuju pintu belakang stadion lima menit sebelum pertandingan berakhir, saat kami mempersiapkan strategi terakhir untuk skor penentu," Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, seraya mengacungkan jari.

"Belakang stadion? Bukannya jalan untuk keluar cuma ada satu, di depan? Di belakang cuma ada gudang, bukan?" tunjuk Sakura.

"Iya ya...." Naruto mengelus dagunya. "Ah, jangan-jangan Teme dan Sai akan...."

"Sssh!! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!!" Kiba menutup mulut Naruto. "Sasuke masih normal tahu! Jangan membuat gosip!" ujarnya seraya menatap Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut. "Ya sudahlah. Aku mau ke melihat kesana dulu. Siapa tahu mereka masih di sana."

"Yayaya... Berdoa saja kekasihmu itu tidak menyimpang!" celoteh Naruto.

Kiba menerjangnya dengan satu pukulan di pipi. Sakura membalikkan diri.

"Eh, selamat atas kemenangan kalian ya!!"

Yang lain cuma membalas dengan lambaian. Sementara Naruto masih mengaduh akibat pukulan telak Kiba pada pipi kanannya.

**xxx**

Ternyata perlu melalui lorong untuk sampai gudang. Yang Sakura ketahui cuma sebatas gudangnya, tidak lorong yang lumayan panjang ini.

"Katakan, kapan kau mengenal Sakura?"

"Perlukah aku menceritakannya pada seseorang yang tak berkepentingan?"

"Sekarang, maukah kau putuskan Sakura?"

"Apa?! Kau gila?!"

Sakura mendengar percakapan itu, sayup-sayup. Dan ia mendekati gudang yang tinggal selangkah darinya, menempelkan telinga pada daun pintu yang telah usang.

'Ctak!'

Suara cambuk terdengar jelas.

"Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang merebut wanita yang kusukai."

"Hei, siapa yang merebut? Yang mengenalnya lebih dahulu adalah aku, yang menjadi kekasihnya terlebih dahulu. Dari posisi ini, siapa yang merebut?"

'Ctak! Ctak! Ctak!"

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura kehilangan kesabaran, membuka pintu gudang itu paksa.

Sai menoleh, Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sakura?" Sai berkata dengan intonasi datarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura menyambar Sasuke yang terikat dan bersandar pada dinding.

"Sakura...." Sai menarik Sakura, menahan tangannya di dinding. "Akhirnya... Kau bisa jadi milikku, sekarang...."

Kening Sakura melelehkan keringat dingin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Nafasnya semakin memburu.

**xxx**

"Lepaskan dia, bodoh!!" Sasuke menendang kaki pemuda dingin itu, hingga Sai terpental ke salah satu sisi gudang.

"Kau...." ujar Sai. Wajahnya tetap sama --dingin, namun aura kemarahan dapat dengan jelas Sakura lihat.

Sakura memainkan tali yang mengikat kaki dan tangan Sasuke dengan cepat --namun lebih terlihat seperti tergesa-gesa. Sai masih berjalan ke arah mereka, tangannya menyisip ke saku belakang celananya.

Sebuah _cutter_.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura telah selesai melepaskannya. Tangan Sasuke dengan spontan mendekapnya, melindunginya dari Sai yang semakin mendekat.

"Minggir, _psycho_!!" Sasuke nekat berdiri dan menggandeng Sakura, menyingkirkan Sai di hadapannya dan segera lari keluar.

"Lewat sini, Sakura!" Sasuke membimbing tangan Sakura yang dingin. Entah itu kebetulan, atau keberuntungan --ada sebuah papan pembatas halaman belakang stadion yang terbuka. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.

**xxx**

Belakang stadion berbatasan langsung dengan jalan raya. Tanpa ragu Sasuke membawa Sakura melewati pembatas kecil itu. Sai mengejar.

Detik-detik menegangkan berlanjut. Tanpa keraguan --tidak, mereka berdua pasti tetap was-was, menyeberang jalan raya, menyusuri jalan, lari secepat yang mereka bisa untuk menemukan tempat terbaik yang bisa membuat mereka terhindar dari Sai.

"Tunggu, kalian...." ucapan datar penuh nafsu membunuh terdengar di telinga Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mereka hampir terkejar, jarak lima langkah di tengah jalan raya itu telah memberikan celah besar untuk Sai.

Sakura menatap ngeri pada ujung pisau yang seakan tersenyum licik kepadanya. Telinga Sakura seolah dapat mendengar suara _"Nyawamu ditentukan oleh mataku, Sakura... Ramalan tarot itu tak pernah salah."_

"AWAS!!!"

Sai, Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh, pada dua mata terang berwarna kuning yang semakin melaju ke arah mereka.

'BRAKK!!!'

Cairan merah melayang, dan dalam waktu sepersepuluh detik menghujam tanah, beserta dengan tubuh kaku yang terguling tanpa daya....

**xxx**

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"Ya, Sakura?"

"Sa-Sai...."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah yang sama dnegan pandangan kekasihnya. Tampak dominasi merah mewarnai pandangan mata _onyx_-nya.

Sai terbaring disana.

Gerimis perlahan turun, mencampurkan diri dengan darah yang menyebar cepat di tanah.

"Cepat tolong dia!!"

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit!!"

"Angkat!! Panggil polisi sekarang!!"

Kerumunan orang dengan berbagai teriakan mulai banyak.

"Dia sudah tidak bernyawa!"

Sakura terhuyung, di kepalanya berputar beberapa kilasan cepat.

Kartu tarot bergambar _skeleton_, kucing hitam, pahitnya sesuatu yang manis....

Kematian, sebuah kesialan....

"Ramalan itu... tepat...." Sakura menggumam.

"Eh... Tidak... Ada yang salah...." Sakura kemudian menggeleng.

**xxx**

"Sakura... Sudah sampai," Sasuke memainkan tangan di depan wajah Sakura yang sedang menerawang. Mereka baru saja tiba di rumah Sakura setelah menghadiri pemakaman Sai.

"E-eh... Ya, terima kasih, Sasuke-kun...."

"Kau... Ada apa denganmu? Kau pucat," Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di kening Sakura. "Kau terpukul atas kepergiannya ya? Dia... pernah menyatakan cinta padamu bukan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah. Jangan pedulikan hal itu."

Sasuke menarik Sakura. Membawanya dalam kecupan singkat di kening.

"Tapi..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku jadi ragu dengan ramalanku selama ini..."

"Ragu? Ada yang salah?"

"Ehn... Sebelumnya, aku bisa melihat, kau yang dicambuk oleh Sai sampai... sekarat...." nada bicara Sakura melemah ketika sampai pada kata terakhir. "Bahkan, aku meramalkan, kalau kau yang mati... Berarti aku bukan peramal professional...."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, lantas mengacak rambut Sakura pelan. "Tak ada ramalan yang sempurna. Takdir bisa mengalahkan ramalan. Buktinya, kau sendiri."

Sakura balik menatap Sasuke, mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Kau datang menyelamatkanku. Kau mematahkan ramalan itu, buktinya, tidak terjadi bukan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Nah, mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan percaya ramalan apapun yang kau katakan!" ucap Sasuke, dengan sedikit nada sarkasme.

Sakura mencibir, enggan menatap Sasuke.

Cup!

Seketika wajah cemberut Sakura berubah menjadi senyum malu. Sasuke telah menghilangkan cibirannya --lagi-lagi dengan sebuah kecupat singkat di bibir mungil Sakura.

"Sudah. Istirahatlah. Besok kita ada tes fisika," Sasuke menghidupkan kembali mesin mobil yang sempat ia matikan.

Sakura pun membuka pintu mobil, keluar.

"Ingat. Ramalan bukan segalanya. Kau bisa meramal, tapi tak ada ramalan yang bisa menyaingi Tuhan, serta manusia itu sebagai pengubah takdir. Paham, Sakura?"

Sakura sedikit tersenyum. "Ya... Mungkin-- kau benar...."

"Baik. Selamat istirahat."

"Ya-- hati-hati, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang telah melaju dengan mobilnya.

.

**---**

Tak ada ramalan yang sempurna, bukan? Karena masih ada manusia yang bisa mengubahnya dan Tuhan yang menetapkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

**- compiuto -**

**.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Apa-apaan karya ini?! +,+"

Aku terlalu jatuh cinta pada fic dengan deskripsi indah, yang cuma mengangkat tema biasa, namun alur dan aliran kata-katanya berhasil membawa pembaca terhanyut... aku pengen nyoba bikin yang begituan, tapi jadinya malah kek gini.

Ah, wateper lah. Be myself aja, biar ini jadi ciri khasku, aku ga mau menetapkan suatu standar tertentu, yang penting, Unleash My Imagination~ lol.

Maaf-maaf saja kalau menggaje, karena di kepala saia sedang ada proses pem-blender-an antara 5 request fic, 1 collab fic dan 1 challenge beserta isi pelajaran dan materi astronomi yang ya-ampun-gila-gilaan-soalnya, plus apalah-itu-berbau-khas-remaja-beraroma-keajaiban-cinta-dan-mimpi-ketemu-ular (baca: pusing karena semua numpuk). Idenya pun dapat waktu di kelas, gara-gara ngeliat protector lappie temen saia yang ada gambar kartu, dan langsunglah terarah ke peramal.... =='a

dan, satu lagi. ini mulai muncul setelah beberapa fic saia. TYPO! Entah mataku yang mulai bertingkah atau jariku yang liar, aku juga ga paham, dan aku berasa ga punya banyak waktu buat ngecek itu kembali... (sok sibuk)

Oke, terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, dan saia minta akan menerima segala bentuk saran, kritik atau flame sekalipun (flame itu halal, asalkan tidak menjatuhkan terlalu tinggi *?*).

**Jeongmal Kamsahamnida, Arigatou Gozaimasu, Thank You!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku lover, comment?**

*dicincang*


End file.
